<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good morning, my love by Howardson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136900">Good morning, my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson'>Howardson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate universe-no marble hornets, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Early Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Switching, Tim has DID, dissociating, only tim and jay are together, people with DID can be stable people, they're just stressed out college people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jay wake up after a date night and simply exist with whats given to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good morning, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have DID so this won't be perfect.<br/>I don't think it matters if all the information is correct, just that the disorder is represented in a good light.</p>
<p>But yes i've done research.<br/>This is just a short one, I may write more in this au and develop the characters more, until then you get pancakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up Tim knew it was going to be a switchy day. He lay in bed and it seemed his whole body felt foggy. Blinking rapidly did not do much for the blurry vision. Tim eventually did manage to turn around to see the other body next to him. Jay had been sleeping over more lately, despite Tim explaining he might not be the same person he fell asleep alongside with. That didn’t seem to bother him, if anything Jay was more determined to get to know his alters. So he watched Jay beside him, face pressed to the pillow. Tim noticed Jay was snoring lightly and laughed.</p>
<p>Eventually Jay began to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing Tim was already awake.  He reached out, but thought better of it. “Tim?” Tim smiled and nodded. Jay smiled in return and reached out to hold his face to lean forward and drop a chaste kiss. Tim lagged in his response, his mind still fogged over. Jay looked slightly concerned but Tim beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Bit dissociative..mm fine” Jay stroked his face</p>
<p>“Do you need anything? Can I do anything?” The concern on Jay’s face made Tim huff a laugh. Jay rolled his eyes, “I’m serious, I don’t know what i’m doing” </p>
<p>“Just hold me”</p>
<p>“See, I know how to do that.” Jay slid closer and wrapped his arms around him. Tim managed to press his face onto Jay’s chest and let Jay ground him with the firm pressure of his arms. Tim focussed on the feeling of Jay around him. His shirt, his breathing, his arms around his waist. He let himself be held as he slowly came back to his own body. </p>
<p>Tim eventually pulled back and sat up against the headboard. Jay sat back with him. “Feeling better?”</p>
<p>“A little. But damn, do I need coffee.” They both laughed and climbed out of bed. Tim followed Jay out of his bedroom and down the hall into the conjoined kitchen/living room, only thing separating the rooms was a bar with stools. Jay pointed at said seats.</p>
<p>“Sit. I’ll make the coffee, you’re still out of it.” It was no use arguing when it took Jay guiding him to the stool to actually sit down. He hadn’t realized he had been standing and just staring at his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“ugh.” They had a good time last night. Had dinner watching a movie at his house and when they moved to the bed, they had an even better time. They didn’t go that far, but they kissed and touched in ways Tim hasn’t in a long time. but they’ve discussed his limits and when things got too much for Tim, Jay kissed his cheek softly and they slept on separate ends of the bed. And now he can’t even focus enough to respond in a normal human way. Ugh indeed.</p>
<p>“No complaining, just continue to sit there and look pretty.” Tim couldn’t even muster a grunt, only a raised eyebrow. He probably looks like shit. Bed head accompanied by a scruffy beard, and rumpled clothes. And that’s not even mentioning the weird faces he’s probably making as he’s dissociating into oblivion. </p>
<p>But pressing his face to the coldness of the counter takes less effort than thinking of a better response.</p>
<p>“Here's your cup o” Jay handed him the mug. Tim felt himself hold onto the cup. Feel the heat seep into his hands. It felt far away, like he knew he was there but wasn’t. His head throbbed. There was a familiar feeling, like falling in place, that edged on with each throb. But he did hear Jay say, “Woah, okay no coffee right now.” The heat vanished from Tims hand and he flexed his fingers until they held his forehead. “you still with me?” He felt himself nod.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t look for long...dangit”</p>
<p>“Hey, you can’t control it, right? Don’t beat yourself up.”</p>
<p>“But, We-”</p>
<p>“No but’s. I’ll see you later, just relax.” Jay walked around the bar and rubbed the base of his neck. Tim sighed and leaned into the touch. He didn’t struggle as he closed his eyes and someone else opened his.</p>
<p>Jay walked back into the kitchen when he felt Tim take in a sharp breath. He never knew who was going to front, so he didn’t want them waking up to Jay rubbing their neck. Instead, he went to start the process of making pancakes. He tried not to notice whoever was fronting orient themselves, realized there was coffee in front of them and immediately took a big swig. Jay couldn’t help but laugh, “What do you think about pancakes with that?” They snapped to attention but relaxed it was only Jay, Jay himself glad it seemed to be an alter he already knew.<br/>
“I’d love some pancakes, Bridie” </p>
<p>Jay laughed at the nickname, he knew who's been using that. “How many do you want, Sarah?” </p>
<p>“Like, two, many three tops. We’re trying to slim down.”</p>
<p> “Your figure is not that bad” Jay replied, setting out bowls to mix in.</p>
<p>“Says the one who’s attracted to bear men. I can’t trust your opinion.”</p>
<p>Jay blushed hard and almost dropped the eggs he had halfway out the fridge. “Sarah!” She shrugged and hopped off the stool.</p>
<p>“He hasn’t taken his medicine yet, right?” She gestured at the bathroom door where all his meds were kept. </p>
<p>“Ah, no”</p>
<p>“Thought so. I’ll get on that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” She didn’t respond as she went to the bathroom. Jay heard some rattling around and eventually Sarah came back with a few orange bottles. She downed the correct dosage with coffee. </p>
<p>They existed together as Jay dishes out the first batch of pancakes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you think</p>
<p>do you want more in this au? I have a vague story line planned out,<br/>this is just to dip my toes to get a feel of where i'm going</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>